


Hold you forever

by Farkas_brynjolf_barns



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Grief/Mourning, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farkas_brynjolf_barns/pseuds/Farkas_brynjolf_barns
Summary: After Gandalf's death you begin to have doubts about the success of the mission. Your boyfriend boromir comforts you.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Hold you forever

"Boromir," you whisper, do you think we will make it out alive?" He sighs beneath you before putting a gentle hand on your back. "Its less likely now that Gandalf's dead, I'll admit," he confesses, staring at the canopy of trees above you, "but don't worry, we will take the ring to mordor, i promise." You borrow deeper into his bare chest, his big arms engulfing you saying, "I'm just so sacred all the time now." He hugs you tighter before saying "you have nothing to fear, i will hold you forever if that is what you need of me."


End file.
